Los anónimos
by marati2011
Summary: Noodle siempre ha sido una música tan talentosa como preciosa, pero no conoce la felicidad, aunque todos a su alrededor piensan que goza de una vida perfecta. ¿Podrá un enigmático admirador brindar alegría a su alma?


Hola, perdón si los asusté, he venido ahora con una historia que ya había publicado antes, es 2DxNoodle. Les aconsejo escuchar en la escena del baile la canción de Chayanne _Tiempo de vals_ (gracias por tu sugerencia, Magaly). Este fanfic se basa en un cuento que escribí el año 2010 para un concurso y lo dediqué a Amis, mi querido ángel y amigo. Los dejo con la lectura y gracias a todos por el apoyo a lo largo de mi estadía en Fanfiction. Mis disculpas si no era lo que esperaban. Siempre podrán contar conmigo para lo que necesiten. Te quiero, Ale, eres una amiga leal. Cristian, no olvides jamás que de verdad te amo mucho.

Los anónimos

La fama del talento de Miho estaba esparcida por los cinco continentes. Por doquier, la muchacha llamaba la atención gracias a su voz melodiosa y a sus excelentes coreografías -que le habían dado un lugar bien merecido en el ámbito musical-, su fina cabellera violeta y sus ojos verdes de mirar cándido y al mismo tiempo decidido.

Con su juventud, belleza, salud, una casa acogedora y abundante dinero por los discos vendidos, todo el mundo pensaba que tenía motivos de sobra para conocer la felicidad y no poca gente de su edad experimentaba una mezcla de admiración y envidia al tener noticias de algún triunfo nuevo en la carrera de la virgen. Era un secreto a voces que hombres famosos habían pedido su mano con intenciones honestas, mas Noodle –como la apodaban- no tenía prisa por casarse y rechazó delicadamente a quienes la pretendieron.

En secreto, el corazón de nuestra amiga Noods sufría. Jamás conoció a sus padres biológicos, no obstante recibió sincero afecto de un hombre japonés, míster Kyuso, el único ser humano que trató con bondad a varios huérfanos. El gobierno del País del Sol Naciente había optado por usar a los niños para un experimento terrible, el anciano se negó desde un comienzo y pagó con la vida su afán de proteger a las inocentes criaturas. Sólo Miho sobrevivió al injusto ataque.

La doncella había recibido una esmerada educación y no le costó adaptarse a Inglaterra. Nada más llegar, oculta dentro de un paquete de FedEx_,_ consiguió permiso para entonar baladas en la calle y su humildad y ternura le granjearon un fiel público. A menudo, en la soledad del hogar, rememoraba sus inicios como cantante y pensaba que si Dios la había mantenido en el planeta, era porque Su bendición le estaba protegiendo. Daba las gracias antes de dormir y su almohada amanecía húmeda, a causa de las lágrimas vertidas mientras dormía.

La víspera de Nochebuena fue cuando recibió el primer regalo.

Se hallaba contemplando un pesebre, instalado junto al pequeño pino que le pasó la empresa discográfica, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Abrió, no había nadie y ya estaba a punto de sospechar que se trataba de una broma, o tal vez una travesura infantil, cuando sus orbes de esmeralda repararon en una tarjeta que decía: "Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo" y al lado había un ramo de rosas. Pensativa, las colocó en un florero de cristal y sonrió como hacía mucho no sonreía.

El día de San Valentín, la princesa asiática (como se referían a ella sus fans) recibió una cajita llena de bombones. No probó ninguno pues llevó la caja a los internos de un orfanato. El júbilo de los pequeños resultó más delicioso que cualquier golosina. Para su cumpleaños, en la entrada apareció el pastel favorito de la dama y ondeaban sobre la capa de crema dos diminutas banderas, una de Gran Bretaña y otra de Japón. Decidió conservarlas en un alhajero con el interior forrado de satén escarlata.

Durante un año entero, la adolescente halló frente a su vivienda cartas sin firma, tarjetas, flores y chocolates. Hizo lo posible por averiguar quién y por qué le enviaba los presentes, claro que no logró saber. La gente se dio cuenta de que ahora su estilo poseía una emoción más intensa, la vitalidad desbordaba el alma de Noods y su espíritu le indicó que todo lo que el pasado tuvo de desdicha, lo tendría el futuro de dicha.

Una noche Miho ayudó a organizar un evento de caridad para los viejecitos de un asilo y cuando hombres y mujeres se acercaron para agradecer, les abrazó uno por uno, compartió con ellos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al comprobar que muchos llevaban una existencia tan solitaria como la suya. Al fin quedó de pie en un rincón, cruzando las manitos tras la espalda en actitud modesta. Vestía un traje blanco, con un lazo plateado en la cintura, una cinta sin adornos rodeaba su cuello esbelto y calzó zapatos de albor deslumbrante en que fijaron plumas tan claras que los asistentes dieron por hecho que las habían extraído de cisnes. Como un cisne grácil y melancólico, la dulce artista recorría el salón.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?

Un mozo delgado, con sus cabellos garzos peinados de manera elegante y ojos negros, que muchos consideraban siniestros, avanzó hacia la nipona y, tras un instante de vacilación, aceptó.

Durante unos minutos, la pareja bailó vals sin que la extranjera mirase a su acompañante a la cara

-Es extraño.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Yo, señor, siento como si lo conociera.

La cantante pareció detectar un brillo de triunfo en los ojitos del caballero cuando sus pupilas se cruzaron y la boca del muchacho buscó el oído de la hermosa.

-Pues yo te conozco, Noodle.

La niña emitió un chillido, se apartó tímidamente del desconocido y la sujetó antes de que perdiera el equilibrio.

-Me llamo Stuart.

-Stuart.

-Hace tiempo, te vi casualmente saliendo de una iglesia al finalizar la misa y desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en tu persona. No me atreví a confesar mis sentimientos, por temor a que creyeras que me interesaba en tu popularidad o en tu fortuna.

Besó los nudillos de la japonesa y le dio la espalda. Un leve rubor cubrió su rostro.

-Estoy contento porque al fin pude estar cerca de ti, no te preocupes porque no soy un psicópata, querida, a partir de hoy no volverás a verme.

-¡Aguarda, Stu!

El peliazul giró la cabeza, sintiendo que estrechaba su mano.

-Tú me has dado lo que jamás pensé tener: amor.

Le echó los brazos al cuello y el chico la enlazó por el talle.

-Has podido apreciarme como mujer, no como música.

Los labios de los danzantes temblaron y se unieron en un beso, el primer beso de ambos enamorados.

Por las dudas, lo confirmó: ellos contrajeron nupcias y el apuesto marido no perdió la costumbre de enviar obsequios, claro que su esposa esta vez sabía de donde provenían y cuál era la razón. Los cantos de la joven tocaron fibras sensibles en sus oyentes, se transformó en una de las celebridades más respetadas por la humanidad y hasta el último de sus días disfrutó de una cálida paz, unida al fiel admirador anónimo.

Fin.


End file.
